Jack's Memory
by LaraSGCLena
Summary: SG-1 and a sleepover? :


TITLE : Jack's Memory

AUTHOR : Lara

E-MAIL ADRESS: lara_

RATING : M

DISCLAIMER : Stargate SG-1 and the characters belong to MGM, Gekko Corp, and Secret Productions. I don't own them, I own only my brains who created this story. I don't get money from it and blah, blah, blah.

SUMMARY : Everyone's at Jack's place for a sleepover and Sam's dreaming out loud about Jack.

AUTHOR'S NOTE : This is my second story about Sam and Jack. It has romance and some humor. Do keep in mind, English is not my native language 

DATE : 26.03.2000

*****I want to thank my beta-reader Katie. I couldn't do this without her.*****

Jack's Memory

It was a warm summer evening. Jack sat on his terrace gazing up at the stars, he saw four stars together in a group. They reminded him of his friends.

There was a big bright star, leading, followed closely by a smaller but enormous shining star. Behind that one, a small star twinkling followed closely by a big star making the row complete.

The leading star reminded him of himself. He was the leader, the caring father of his 'kids'. The smaller but enormous shining star reminded him of Carter. Always close behind him, near him. In combat and in his private life. She was strong, a sister to the others.

The rather small but twinkling star was Daniel. Small but smart. Damn smart. Smartass maybe. He smiled.

And the last big star was T. Ready to fight, always there for them. Yeah…his team. His friends.

A smile spread on his face as he remembered some incriminating moments they had together.

Like when some virus turned Carter and Daniel into kids. Oh…he remembered that day!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teal'c: What are we going to do, O'Neill?

Jack: Play the babysitter, I guess until Frasier finds the solution.

Teal'c: O'Neill…what is Daniel Jackson doing?

Jack: Huh? Oh crap! Danny get off that table, you'll break your neck! Am I glad I still have Carter. She ain't such a problem chil…Carter? Carter what the hell are you doing? Keep your hands of those buttons! Carter!

THE SELF-DESTRUCT PROGRAM HAS BEEN ACTIVATED

Jack: Oh, for crying out loud!

Hammond: What is going on here?

Teal'c: Colonel O'Neill was sitting on one of the babies.

Hammond: Colonel?

Jack: Teal'c, it's babysitting, it doesn't mean that you sit on the baby! Oh forget it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah that was one hell of a day. It turned out ok in the end, just like always. He smiled and closed his eyes slowly drifting off to sleep but sat up straight alerted by a sound nearby.

"What the-?" He stood and carefully walked over the grass to his pond, hiding behind a big tree. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. This is a dream.

There stood a beautiful white unicorn. Jack could see it clearly. It was right in front of him. She was so marvelous, magical. So pure. It had a silver sheen all over its body. Her feet and horn of gold. Cool.

What the hell had he been drinking? He blinked but the unicorn remained in front of him.

Another sound raised his attention. Now he was definitely loosing it.

There she was, his captain standing a few feet from the unicorn. It looked up at Carter whom stood in front of it now. He could see her smile at the marvelous creature. She touched the unicorn's nose.

Without warning he felt a stabbing pain in his right knee, he cursed and fell against the tree for support. For cryin out loud! He tilted his head to see what was happening. The unicorn had turned his attention towards Jack and started walking towards his hiding place, Carter in tow.

Crap.

Carter stood in front of him, smiled and reached out her hand.

"Carter?" Or he was losing it or he was drugged.

"Liberate tutame, liberate tutame."

Jack frowned, still looking at her outstretched hand. "What? I don't understand."

She handed him a weird looking artifact. It was heavy in his hand. It had four faces on it. One of a man, an eagle, a bull and a lion. When he looked back at her, she turned and whispered something in the unicorn's ear.

The unicorn turned and ran away and then it was gone. Just gone.

Carter turned back to him and smiled but she was crying. He didn't want to see her cry and started walking over to her but it wasn't Carter anymore. She had turned into a beautiful unicorn and ran after the other one. He felt a sudden dizziness coming up and then all was dark.

"Sir?"

Sir? That was Carter. Not again.

"Sir, wake up!"

Jack opened one eye and saw worried blue eyes staring back at him. "Carter?"

"Guys, he's over here!" She turned her attention back to him. He looked spooked to say the least. "Are you okay, Sir?"

"Ah, Carter. Were you here before?"

She frowned with a funny look on her face. "Hey, what's that?"

Jack followed her gaze. There it was. The damn artifact that Carter had given him. The other Carter. He felt a headache coming up.

They walked inside, joined by Daniel and Teal'c now sitting on or next to the couch.

Daniel was studying the artifact closely. "It's a Seraph. An angel with four faces. Those of a man, a lion, an eagle and a bull. In the story an angel descends from heaven and fathers four children with a mortal woman. Their children are the Nephilim, the fallen ones. They have the souls of angels but weren't meant to be. They are deformed, tormented. So the Lord sends the Seraph on the earth to bring back the souls of the Nephilim.

"Nephilim?" Sam asked him.

Daniel pushed his glasses back onto his nose. "It's Hebrew and sometimes referred to as the sons of Seth. The fallen ones."

"But how does the Seraph bring back their souls?" Sam leaned forward, engrossed in the story and what it had to do with the Colonel.

"They were enchanted by the brightness of his quintessence. To look up on to the Seraph is to give up one's life to heaven."

Sam smiled. "That's beautiful. Where did you find this?" She asked the Colonel.

He shrugged. "Err..from someone in my backyard.

It was Teal'c whom now leaned forward. "There was no one in your backyard, O'Neill."

Jack sighed. "I fell asleep and in my dream someone gave it to me. But now its real. And I get confused."

He frowned and looked at the ground while Daniel placed the artifact back on the table. "Who says it's a dream? Someone could have given it to you and left before we came?"

Jack raised his eyebrows at Daniel. "Look, it was a damn dream. No it was definitely a dream."

"Why?" The archeologist asked, getting the upper hand in their banter.

Jack rubbed his face with his hands ending in ruffling his hair. "Because there was a unicorn and Carter gave me the rock and turned into another unicorn."

Daniel grinned. At least Carter had the decency to blush and look away.

Jack glanced from an now curious looking Carter to an amused archeologist. "What?"

Daniel kept grinning. "A, it's an artifact not a rock. B, it was a dream but not a dream-dream and C, Sam was in it?"

Jack ignored him and tried to ignore Carter's eyes. "Daniel do you speak Latin?"

"Sure. Why?"

Sam eyed Daniel. "Is there a language you can't speak?"

"Mandarin."

Hey eyes grew even bigger. "You actually tried to speak Mandarin?"

"Yeah, but then I heard of the Stargate Program and well you know."

Jack cleared his throat to get their attention. "Kids, kids! I was talking."

Sam bit her lower lip, diverting her eyes away from the Colonel. Why was he dreaming about her?

"Daniel, what does liberate tutame mean?"

They all watched Daniel. "Well literally it means: save yourself or it could even mean free yourself."

Teal'c stood from his seat and placed himself near the window. "Daniel Jackson, what did you mean with it not being a dream-dream?"

"I'm thinking drugs. So you thought you were dreaming. Something to make you hallucinate?"

Teal'c nodded. "From a very young age we are taught of this race of aliens whom watch over people and help them if something goes wrong. They talk to those people by their dreams, representing the face of the person they feel closest too."

Daniel looked hurt but then smiled. He always knew Sam was a lot more important to Jack then he was letting on. When he wanted to start and rattle Jack's cage, the man himself threw him a glare.

"Well as this is sleepover night, Carter maybe you could invite Frasier. Daniel would like that."

With that he stood, gave Daniel a smug grin and continued towards the kitchen to grab himself a beer. Unicorns, Latin, Seraph, Carter…the headache was getting worse.

Daniel walked in putting an end to his musings. "What's on your mind, Jack?"

"What? I thought you liked Janet."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't.

"Do."

"Doon't!" He yelled, opening his mouth for once.

Jack tilted his head giving him an innocent look. "Ok, ok. Ya sure?"

Daniel gave him a death glare and just as Jack wanted to quip back, Sam entered the kitchen grabbing a beer herself. "Janet'll be here over an hour." She turned to Daniel. "She's really looking forward to it."

With that she left, giving a mega watt smile at Jack whom started laughing.

Daniel sighed. "Yeah you two would make a really good couple."

Jack only raised his eyebrows and went after Carter.

~*~

The team had a real fun evening. They played poker, danced on Sam's new CD and watched TV together with some beers. Most of the time the room filled with laughter, banter and heartfelt talks.

Daniel was avoiding Jack but staying close to Janet. And like every sleepover they organized, Jack and Sam were engrossed in each other and Teal'c happily participated in anything they did while observing the team but it was running late and the team were getting ready to sleep.

Jack tossed his beer can in the bin, feeling the alcohol buzz. The others were nearing their limit too and it went to the point where it became damn amusing. "I'll get the cots, Carter can you grab the blanket from the attic? You know the way."

"Yes, Sir." Came the obvious slurry reply as he heard her go to the hallway cursing when she bumped into something.

When she returned, she found Daniel and Jack setting up the cots and heard she shower running. Must be Janet. Teal'c on the other hand was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Teal'c?" Sam asked to no one in particular, putting the blankets down.

Jack grabbed one to put on a cot. "Oh, I sent him to town for some pizza and donuts."

"Is that wise?" She asked him.

He smiled. She sounded more and more like him. "He knows the way Carter. In fact I think I hear my car."

Seconds later Teal'c emerged, hat on his head, with two boxes.

"Ah, snacks!" Jack jumped up and grabbed a donut from the box.

Sam shook her head but smiled. "Join the club, Teal'c. Tonight's entertainment has already begun."

The big man placed the boxes neatly on the table. "Whatever do you mean?"

"The Colonel is showing off his skills as a craftsman."

Jack's head shot up. "Funny, that's funny. Would someone care to help cause Daniel here isn't such a great help."

As on cue Janet walked in and Daniel forgot all about Jack's comment. "Hi Janet. Well guess it's my turn for the shower.

Janet frowned, drying her hair with a towel. "What's wrong with him?"

"Just ignore him, he'll go away…eventually." Jack groaned continuing his fight with the cots.

Sam had pity on him, kneeling down to offer her assistance. "Here let me."

"Thanks."

Janet walked to the kitchen grabbing a donut and started chatting with Teal'c. Well as far as chatting with him goes but she really liked him and was always in for learning more. And it was an easy excuse to give Sam some time alone with Jack. She wasn't blind and Sam's her best friend. It's what best friends do. She did lean against the kitchen doorway to keep an eye on the couple struggling with the cots.

"Well this is kinda difficult." Sam muttered, looking at Jack.

"Hold still. I can't get it to go in if you keep squirming like that."

"I can't help it. This isn't the most comfortable position, you know. If you were just a little faster, it wouldn't be a problem.

"Can I help it if you're quick? You were done almost before I got started. You made the offer, so don't complain if it's not what you expected.

"Oh, no. It was your idea to do this, Mister-I'm-good-with-my-hands. You're the one who said it wouldn't take long."

Jack grinned. He really liked her like this. "Thanks for reminding me. I've almost got it. Finished."

"It's about time."

Just then, Daniel came rushing into the room, towel pulled tightly around his waist. "What's going on here?"

Janet and Teal'c had joined the others now. "What do you mean?"

"Well when I heard the conversation…I thought…well err that you two were. It sounded like…"

"Spit it out, Daniel!" Jack yelled, wiping the sweat of his brow.

"Well the conversation I heard when I got out of the shower was rather incriminating to say the least."

It took a few seconds for the gist of what he said to sink in. When the realization came down on them, Janet snickered, Jack laughing with her. Sam blushed then joined the rest and broke into a grin at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Did you really think we would do something like that? With an audience no less."

"I'm sorry but it really sounded that way." Daniel apologized.

"Ok, ok. Let's call it a night."

Janet raised a hand. "Err, slight problem, Sir."

"Sir, Sir. Call me Jack, for crying out loud." He pointed at Sam. "Same goes for you."

Sam nodded with a smile but frowned at Janet. "Why?"

Janet waved her hands about. "There are only two cots to sleep on."

"Well there's a couch and there's the bed. Why don't you and Carter take the bed?"

"Thanks. Sam?"

"Allrighty then. Goodnight everyone!" The two women left, only Sam gave the Colonel one last smile. "Janet, what's with the smile?"

"At least it will save me from Daniel's snoring." The women snickered.

"I do not snore!" Daniel quipped, blanket in hand.

Janet stopped, arms crossed in front of her chest. "Oh, do I have to tape it in the infirmary and send it through the PA system of the SGC?"

Daniel glared at her but didn't answer, Jack was laughing out loud though. He saw the women leaving to the bedroom only to hear their last conversation.

"You don't snore do you, Sam?"

"I've been told I don't. Though I may talk in my sleep."

"That's fine with me. As long as it's not about a doctor from the SGC you're going to kill, I won't complain."

The men went to sleep, leaving the couch for Jack.

~*~

Samantha shifted in her sleep. She was dreaming about Jack. His hands all over her body, kissing her passionately. She tossed and turned in her sleep and made low moaning noises.

Janet woke at the low moaning coming from her roommate. She noticed her friend was dreaming. Turning back to her side, she heard Sam murmuring Jack's name. Now she was fully awaken.

In the room next door everyone was asleep, well almost everyone. Jack couldn't sleep because of Daniel's snoring. Then he heard someone call his name in the distance. Was that Carter? He heard it again. That was her and she was moaning. This is gonna be a long night.

The next morning

"Good morning campers."

"Good morning, Jack."

Sam and Janet walked into the room followed by Daniel. Jack noted that Daniel and Janet were fully dressed.

"Thanks for the invite, Jack. It was real fun but I'm needed back at the base and Daniel's coming with me. Anyone else need a driver?"

Sam shook her head. "My car's still here but I'll meet ya in a couple of hours. Still need to go through that new quantum organic file with you."

Janet smiled. "See you then!"

Daniel frowned at that. Why would Sam stay behind? She never did. What the hell was going on here? Maybe he should stay to find out.

Janet and Teal'c, whom decided to leave, walked out of the house. Daniel just stood there.

Jack eyed him. Daniel looked back. They eyed each other some more.

"Are you going or do I have to kick you out?" Jack desperately wanted to talk to Carter before she left so there was every need to be blunt.

"Since I was one year old I can walk by myself."

"There's no need to be sarcastic, Daniel."

"I learned it from the master himself. Which is you."

Jack just glared at him, looked at Carter in the corner of his eyes and back at Daniel hoping the man would take the hint. Eventually Daniel dragged himself towards Janet's car and said his goodbye.

Sam frowned at Jack, car keys in hand. Something was up and she had the feeling she wasn't going to like it.

"Carter, sit down. Please." Doh. Smooth, O'Neill. Very smooth.

Sam curiously eyed him but seated herself on the couch nonetheless. Jack joined her, careful to keep a distance between them as he turned towards her. "Now between you and me. What was that last night?"

"What was what?" Sam hoped she wasn't blushing because she damn well knew what this was all about.

He looked back at the ground. "You said my name in your sleep. Quite a few times."

"Yeah, Janet told me."

His voice softened. "What's going on, Sam?"

Silence filled the room. She didn't know what to say. Honestly. Nothing that was allowed in the military.

"Look. You were in my dream. I have a reason. What's yours?"

That got Sam's attention. "You have a reason?"

Jack bit his lower lip. "You know because I care about you. A lot more than I'm supposed to?"

"Ah." Sam slowly nodded her head, letting the meaning sink in. "Maybe, I dream about you for the same reason."

Jack looked at her, letting his eyes travel to her lips and back to his hands. "Why does it have to be this difficult?"

A soft sigh escaped Sam's mouth. "It shouldn't be, huh. Two people, same feelings."

"Sam, I know there's no going back now and I'd understand if you run away from me after this but you do mean a lot to me. I'd rather die than lose you. That's the God honest truth."

Sam sat in silence listening to him baring his heart. His soul and she didn't know what to answer. It was pure honesty and maybe it was time she let herself go. Life's too short. Her dad had been hinting about her and Jack. He would approve no matter what she'd choose to do.

She cleared her throat, a gesture that made Jack look at her. She saw pain in his eyes and she knew her silence was causing it. "You know what they say. It's better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all."

Jack smiled at that. "So…"

She bit her lower lip. "We could get court marshaled or worse but I don't want to lose you, Jack. If I'm truly honest with myself, like you are to me, then it's you that I want."

Jack nodded. "C'mere."

He pulled her close to his body and Sam leaned into his embrace. Maybe what Teal'c said was right. Something was going wrong in his life; he was starting to lose Sam. He was wrong not tell her how he felt and thanks to the aliens he finally could.

He lifted her head and kissed her on the forehead. Her eyes showed him all the love he wanted to give. He loved her. And with these warm thoughts swirling in his mushy brain, he kissed her.

The kiss was passionate but gentle. There was no need to rush into things although they both knew that day would come a lot sooner than they thought. Passion was one thing, wanting to share and make love to the person you love, a whole other deal.

The next weekend, the whole team was back again and the clock ticked past midnight.

"Let's call it a night ok?" Daniel yawned.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted. Bed! I'm coming!" Janet stretched her legs.

Jack cleared his throat. "Actually, you'll get the couch."

"Goodnight everyone." He got up and together with a very smiling Sam left the living room to do…other things.

"No way." Janet said as she and Daniel rushed to the hallway and peered around the corner to see Jack and Sam kissing. And when Jack closed the door with his foot, they saw him reach for the zipper of Sam's jacket.

Janet's open mouth mimicked Daniel's as they both turned to look at Teal'c whom had crept up behind them with a knowing smile on his face.

"We should give O'Neill and Major Carter the privacy they need."

The trio moved back to the living room. Janet jumped on the couch, still smiling for what she saw.

"Why do you get the couch?"

Janet eyed Daniel. "Because I'm a feminist."

Daniel groaned, taking his place on the cot near the couch.

"Daniel Jackson, what is a feminist?"

Oh, Lord. "Not now, Teal'c. Goodnight."

When the three of them had almost fallen asleep they were awoken by a loud moan and then "Oh, Jack." Filling the room.

Janet flipped on her back. "Well, there's goes another sleepless night."

And somewhere in the back of the dark room came the dry reply of Teal'c. "Indeed."

End . I hope you all liked it.


End file.
